Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content, wherein the storage systems that process such content may strive to do so in as an efficient manner as possible. Unfortunately and due to inherent limitations in some of the memory technology utilized in such storage systems, complex methodologies may need to be utilized in order to navigate around such inherent shortcomings.